Das verbotene Verlangen
by Die Walkueren
Summary: LVLM, GWHPDM, SSHG, u.a., eine Story voll prickelder Erotik und brechendem Humor!, Achtung Slash, männliche Schwangerschaft
1. Chapter 1

**Diese Story widmen wir Richard Wagner, der uns zu unserem Nickname inspiriert hat! Danke, Mann!**

…

Wie viele Jahre hatte er sich nun schon geplagt, wie viele Jahre hatte er für seine Ideale gegeben? Er hatte sich aufgeopfert, für den Gedanken die Welt zu beherrschen und sie sich untertan zu machen.

Er hatte getötet und gefoltert, hatte seine Anhänger bestraft um sie sich gefügig zu machen. Er hatte die besten Jahre seines Lebens gegeben. Und was war geschehen?

NICHTS.

Er trat auf der Stelle in jeder Beziehung, er kam einfach nicht weiter!

Die Welt wehrte sich immer noch, mit Händen und Füßen, von ihm erobert zu werden. Seine Anhänger machten ihm das Leben schwer, weil sie immer neue Demonstrationen seiner Macht forderten. Und was hatte er?

NICHTS.

Irgendetwas hatte er sich verdient, eine Entschädigung für seine Mühen. Wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit die er besaß und andere nicht. Etwas auf das er stolz sein konnte, was nur ihm gehören würde, etwas ganz besonderes.

Wie zum Beispiel die UNSTERBLICHKEIT.

Das war es was er wollte, und je eher er seinen Gedanken in die Tat umsetzte um so besser.

…

Der abgedunkelte, kahle Raum schien völlig verlassen zu sein. Das große, quadratische Bett, in das sicher vier oder mehr Menschen gepasst hätten, stand scheinbar verlassen da, zerwühlte, sich auftürmende Bettdecken, achtlos zur Seite geschobene und zerknüllte Kopfkissen waren das einzige, was man auf der schmiedeeisernen Bettstatt finden konnte.

Doch plötzlich bewegte sich eine der Decken, eine sehnige, vom Schweiß und der Kälte im Raum dampfende Gestalt richtete sich halb auf und wühlte in dem Bettzeug um sie herum.

„Lucius! Wach auf!"

Der große Mann mit den markanten Gesichtszügen erhielt keine Reaktion auf seine fragend geäußerte Bitte. Ungeduldig wühlte er in all dem Bettzeug, das aufgrund der Kälte hier leider unerlässlich war. Wie gerne hätte er seinen Geliebten jederzeit unverhüllt betrachtet, ihn als sein Eigentum ständig zur Verfügung gehabt!

Natürlich hätte er ihm die Bettdecke verweigern können, doch dann hätte er wohl nicht mehr lange von dessen unerschöpflichem sinnlichem Erfindungsreichtum profitieren können. Und er wusste jetzt schon nicht mehr, wie er jemals ohne Lucius Malfoys Künste hatte auskommen können.

Endlich spürte er einen Widerstand unter all den störenden Decken und legte den muskulösen, leicht braungebrannten, sich samtig anfühlenden, knackigen – ach, einfach perfekten Körper darunter frei.

„Crucio!", murmelte er abwesend, weil der Geliebte nicht auf seine tastenden Hände.

Mit einem keuchenden Schrei wuchs Lucius in die Höhe und starrte erschrocken um sich. Das war zwar nicht das, was Voldemort, der Unerbittliche, vorgehabt hatte, doch die für einen Moment lodernde Angst in den Augen seines Bettgefährten schien ihm so äußerst anziehend, dass er sich für einen kurzen Augenblick einfach wieder auf ihn stürzen wollte.

Doch dann beruhigten sich Lucius' Augen, und Lord Voldemort, der Unbestechliche, gewann wieder die Kontrolle über sich selbst zurück.

„Lucius, ich brauche eine Jungfrau!"

Der Blonde sah ihn leicht beleidigt an.

„Reiche ich dir nicht mehr? Glaubst du wirklich, dass dich eine Frau, noch dazu eine Jungfrau besser befriedigen könnte als ich?"

„Nein, du Gift meiner Lenden, ich brauche diese Jungfrau als Jungfrau. Sie ist die Zutat des letzten Rituals, das ich auf meinem Weg in die Unsterblichkeit noch brauche!"

Lucius' Augen glitzerten vergnügt und abenteuerlustig, als er sich näher an seinen Herrn heran schob. „Und wie kommst du auf die Idee, _mein großmütiger Herr_, dass ausgerechnet ich imstande wäre, eine Jungfrau zu kennen? Ich habe wohl schon einige kennen gelernt, aber beim zweiten Händedruck gehörten sie schon nicht mehr in diese Kategorie!"

Voldemort bohrte seine kalten Augen in Lucius' schelmische und beobachtete genüsslich, wie die pure Wirkung seines Blicks das Verlangen in diesen lebendigen grauen Augen weckte.

„Sprich nie wieder vor mir über deine vergangenen Liebschaften! Du gehörst mir, und ich werde dich mit niemandem teilen, weder aus der Vergangenheit noch aus der Zukunft!"

„Gut, Herr.", sagte Lucius, ohne den Blick von Voldemorts zu lösen und näherte sich diesen noch ein wenig weiter.

„Geh und hol mir meine Jungfrau!", sagte dieser kalt.

„Oh, so mitten in der Nacht liegen anständige Mädchen doch im Bett. Ich könnte mich genauso gut morgen darum kümmern!"

Er überbrückte den letzten Rest an Entfernung zwischen den beiden und seine breite Brust stieß hart gegen die Voldemorts. Der hielt dem Druck mit einiger Anspannung stand, worauf Lucius wissend lächelte und sich mit einem Knie zwischen Voldemorts Beinen positionierte. Noch immer ohne die Hände zu gebrauchen, küsste er wild und leidenschaftlich den Hals seines Gegenübers und registrierte schon bald, wie dessen Widerstand nachließ und er sich nach hinten sinken ließ.

„Ich werde immer gewinnen, Herr!", raunte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

Voldemort konnte ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken, versuchte, den massigen Körper über sich von sich zu drücken und zischte: „Nur hier, Lucius, sieh dich vor!"

Dann waren beide für einige Zeit zu beschäftigt, um sich in hehren Wortduellen zu ergehen…

…

Lucius wickelte sich fester in die Decke die ihn umschmeichelte, eine der vielen die in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett lagen. Voldemort hatte sich schon vor einer ganzen Weile aus ihrer gemeinsamen Liebesfall erhoben und sich daran gemacht die Welt „ein wenig besser" zu machen wie er lächeln zu bemerken pflegte. Sein Kuss war besitzergreifend gewesen und mit dem gestreckten Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand war er noch einmal über Lucius Brust gefahren und hatte mit todernsten Gesicht gesagt: „Alles meins".

Und was Voldemort sagte meinte er auch so, er war so zerrissen in seinem Wesen das es Lucius Angst und Bange wurde. Voldemort liebte ihn dessen war er sich sicher so sicher das er genau wusste er würde ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten wenn er ihn betrügen würde.

Aber Voldemort verlangte nach der Unsterblichkeit, und was würde aus ihm, Lucius, dann werden.? Wie würde es sein wenn er alt und vertrocknet sein würde, und Voldemort noch immer im vollen Saft seiner körperlichen Stärke?

Oder würde er ihn mitnehmen zu den Gestaden der Unsterblichkeit zu den verheißungsvollen Stränden an denen sich die Weller der Ewigkeit brachen?

Lucius schlief mit einem Lächeln, auf den immer noch geröteten Lippen ein.

…

In einem anderen Zimmer, der alten Burg, hoch oben auf den Klippen an der rauen Küste. Rieb Voldemort seine steifen Fingergelenke wärmend aneinander. Das Feuer züngelte ungehalten in dem Kamin und das noch feuchte Holz zischte und knackte in jenem Moment wo es sich der verzehrenden Hitze des Feuers hingab.

Die Gischt der schäumenden Flut benetzte immer wieder die Holzvorräte der Burg. Wie der Fluch des Thantalus mit seiner nie endenden Qual, kroch die Kälte und die Feuchtigkeit mit jeder Flut erneut in das alte Gemäuer um das bisschen Wärme zu vertreiben.

Es war an der Zeit das er sich einen anderen Unterschlupf suchen musste.

Vielleicht wäre es das bequemste wenn er Narcissa und den Jungen: Verdammt wie hieß der blonde Bengel den sein Engel in einer schwachen Minute gezeugt hatte?

In dieses verdammte feuchte Loch stecken würde um mit seinem Geliebten in das Malfoy Manor zu ziehen.

Es war eine Überlegung wert, er würde es auf später verschieben, aber er machte sich eine geistige Notiz wie er es von Severus Snape gelernt hatte.

Jetzt brauchte er erst eine Jungfrau um sein Vorhaben in die tat umsetzen zu können.

Und wo bekam er ein große Auswahl an frischen reinem Blut, an jungen Mädchen die geradezu danach gierten sich einem Manne hinzugeben?

Voldemort grinste, es würde ihm nicht schwer fallen an eines der Mädchen herankommen zu können. Er würde seine Geheimwaffe ins Spiel bringen: Severus Snape der dunklen Meister der Zaubertränke. Wer würde der Unergründlichkeit seiner Augen wiederstehen können wenn sie sich erst einmal auf ein Ziel gelegt hatten? Und wenn er nicht an sein Ziel kommen würde weil wieder mal Dumbledore seinen Fuß in die Tür stellte gab es auch noch Fudge.

Dieser Trottel von Zaubereiminister stand schon so lange auf seiner Gehaltsliste das er schon fast zum festen Inventar gehörte.

Die Idee war ganz einfach, er würde Fudge dazu drängen ein neues Gesetz zu verabschieden.

Eines das eines der jungfräulichen Mädchen zwang Severus Snape zu ehelichen der ihm, Voldemort, dann mit Vergnügen das Mädchen ausliefern würde.

Voldemort knetete wieder seine Finger und hielt sie um die Wärme besser spüren zu können näher an die Flammen.

Und Lucius würde sie ihm bringen, sein Lucius.

Voldemort schmiss seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte das es die Grundmauern der Feste zuschütteln schien. Das Gefühl der Macht durchfloss kraftbringend seinen Körper und die Magie seines Wesens durchdrang die Mauern und breitete sich aus wie eine Krankheit die mit dem Wind die Wirte erreichte und Siechtum in die Welt brachte.

…

„AAAAAAHHHHH" Harry Potter, der Junge der lebte schreckte aus seinem unruhigem Schlaf auf und fasste an seine Blitzförmige Narbe die sein sonst so ebenmäßiges Gesicht entstellte. Seid er vor ein paar tagen der Hogwarts Schule wieder besuchte, hatte er ohne Albträume schlafen können. Die Ferien hatte er wie üblich bei seinen Verwandten verbracht.

„He, was ist Kumpel? Hast du auch so Bauchschmerzen? Ich habe das Gefühl ich platze."

„Nein Ron, meine Narbe schmerzt, deshalb bin ich wach geworden. Aber ich weiß was dein Problem ist, du hast heute Abend beim Abendbrot gefressen wie ein Scheunen Drescher und wahrscheinlich rebellieren jetzt deine Därme."

„Wenn du es sagst Harry, wir sollten trotzdem zu Dumbledore gehen."

„Die Schulkrankenschwester heißt aber Madame Pomfrey, die hilft dir bei deinen Bauchschmerzen."

„Nee,m du sollst Dumbledore erzählen das deine Narbe weh tut, das haben wir doch immer so gemacht."

„Wir haben sonst immer Hermine gefragt, und die hat dann gesagt das wir zu Dumbledore gehen müssen." Antwortete Ron siegessicher da er wusste das sein bester und treuester Freund auf seinen Rat hören würde.

Also zogen sie sich etwas über um sich in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen zu schleichen um Hermine nach ihrer Meinung zu fragen. Dumm war nur das die sicher erst in ein paar Büchern nachlesen müsste um ihre Meinung wissenschaftlich zu untermauern.

Und wie sie mitten in der Nacht dieses Problem lösen würden wussten die beiden jungen Männer noch nicht. Und es war nur zu hoffen das niemand sie erwischte denn das würde kein gutes Licht auf die Rechtschaffenheit ihrer Unternehmung werfen wenn sie mitten in der Nacht im Schlafzimmer der Mädchen angetroffen werden würden.

Die Walküren freuen sich über ALLE Reviews, ach bitte bitte bitte…

… Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cevienne:** danke, danke, danke für dein einsames Review! Wir freuen uns so, dass dir die Story gefällt, hoffentlich bleibt das auch so!

**Lucindana Sakurazukamori:** Wie schön, dass du trotz dem Mpreg auch reingeschaut hast! Es wird sich ein wenig… ganz anders abspielen als in anderen Stories, glaub uns. Wir hoffen, dass wir dich nicht enttäuschen! (Nebenbei: wie kommt man auf SO einen Namen? g)

Viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Kapitel und noch mal danke für dies Reviews und (an die Schwarzleser) bitte um MEEEEHR!

…

Zur gleichen Zeit in einem anderen Zimmer in Hogwarts:

Hermine saß an ihrem Tisch, sie schreib Zeile um Zeile in das Heft vor ihr auf dem Tisch.

Gelegentlich erlaubte sie es sich, ihren Blick zu heben und ihn anzusehen.

Nur nicht zu lange, denn wenn es auch so schien, als würde er unter seinen halb geschlossenen Augenliedern dösen, so war sie sich seiner Aufmerksamkeit bewusst.

Er sah alles, bemerkte alles, was in dem Raum geschah. Die zur Schau gestellte Gleichgültigkeit war ein Teil seines Wesens und sollte den Gegner in Sicherheit wiegen.

Sein Körper wirkte entspannt, fast schläfrig, aber er war es nicht.

Wieder erlaubte Hermine sich einen Blick, nur nicht zu lange!

Die Muskulatur war genau zu erkennen, vielleicht eher nur zu erahnen. Nur einzelne Muskelpartien ließen sich genau erkennen, sie verrieten, wie der Körper im ganzen geschaffen sein musste.

Das Gesamtbild zählte, geschmeidig, stark, so waren seine Bewegungen, wenn er sich bewegte, wenn er durch den Raum ging, um alles genau zu inspizieren.

Er war nicht schön im eigentlichen Sinn, _aber was ist schon schön_, dachte Hermine, _Schönheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters_, und für sie war er schön, vom ersten Tag an, an dem sie ihn gesehen hatte, fand sie ihn schön.

Hermine hatte aufgehört zu schreiben, sie kaute am Ende ihres Stiftes. Eine dumme Angewohnheit, die sie sich nicht abgewöhnen konnte. Warum sollte sie auch? Manche malten Kreise oder Strichmännchen in ihre Hefte, wenn sie in Gedanken waren!

Sie erlaubte sich nun, ihn genau zu betrachten, wie er vor ihr auf dem Bett lag und sich gemütlich streckte, um seine Muskeln zu entspannen.

Sie blickte wieder zum Bett, auf dem Krummbein sich erhoben hatte und ihren Blick erwiderte, er mochte es nicht wenn sie ihn anstarrte.

War das der Grund, warum sie Snape liebte? Weil die Schönheit im Auge des Betrachtes lag, und er in ihren Augen schön war?

Severus Snape war so traurig, so verschlossen, gab es denn nichts in seinem Leben, was er mochte? War für ihn jeder Tag eine Qual, die er ertragen musste, fragte sie sich.

Hermine wurde traurig, es musste doch einen Weg geben für diesen unglücklichen Mann.

Vielleicht, wenn er bemerkte, wie sie sich für ihn interessierte, würde er wieder etwas Leidenschaft in sein Leben lassen.

Hermine errötete, als sie an das Wort Leidenschaft dachte. Vielleicht nur ein verbaler Ausrutscher, oder doch eine Sehnsucht, die in ihrem Herzen wohnte.

Leidenschaft! Severus Snape war ein erwachsener Mann, ein erfahrener erwachsener Mann, und sie? Eine dumme kleine Schülerin, die sich in ihren Lehrer verliebt hatte und ihn aus sicherer Entfernung anhimmeln durfte.

Aber sie wäre nicht Hermine Granger, eine echte Gryffindor, wenn sie sich nicht fest vornehmen würde, Severus Snape zu einem besseren Leben zu verhelfen.

Lucius Malfoy schritt durch die Gänge des Zaubereiministeriums. Er ging nicht einfach dahin, um sein Ziel zu erreichen, er schritt hoheitsvoll durch die Gänge, das Pochen seiner Stiefel aus teurem Elfenleder kündeten bei jedem Schritt von seiner Überlegenheit, sein silbrigglänzender Umhang flatterte anmaßend hinter ihm her, den Kopf hatte er stolz erhoben.

Plötzlich kam er aus dem Rhythmus, irgendein Ministeriumsangestellter war ihm nicht schnell genug ausgewichen.

Lucius stieß den Mann hart zur Seite und wollte seinen Weg schon fortsetzen, als er ihn erkannte. Er grinste bösartig.

„Ah, Weasley, wie geht's den Kinderleins? Ich hab' heute einen spendablen Tag, gönnen Sie ihnen wieder mal was!"

Damit warf er dem vor Wut rotgesichtigen Zauberer zwei alte Sickel vor die Füße und rauschte weiter.

Solcherart gestärkt, stieß er schon bald schwungvoll die Tür zum Büro des Zaubereiministers auf und trat ein. Schnell überblickte er die Szene: Fudge hatte zwei ältere Mitglieder des Zaubergamots zu einer Besprechung da.

Lucius lächelte Fudge süffisant an. „Ah, Cornelius, ich bin wohl etwas zu früh. Ich wäre hier, um mit dir diese Sache zu besprechen, die dir so wichtig ist."

Es gab eine kurze peinliche Pause. „Du erinnerst dich, du brauchst doch immer-"

Fudge sprang auf, sein Blick war angstvoll. „Äh, meine Herren, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, werden wir die Besprechung später fortsetzen. Bis dann, lassen Sie sich von meiner Büroelfe einen Termin geben, auf Wiedersehen, bitte gehen Sie jetzt..."

Lucius versteckte seinen verächtlichen Blick nicht, während er sich vor Fudges Schreibtisch positionierte.

„So, _Conny_, ich brauche wieder mal etwas von dir."

„Nenn mich nicht so, Lucius!"

„Na na, wenn wir alleine sind, bist du doch immer ein wenig förmlicher unterwegs, oder habe ich da etwas übersehen, Conny?"

Fudge biss hart die Zähne zusammen. „Nein, Mr Malfoy. Was wollen Sie vom Ministerium?"

„Tja, das ist diesmal ein wenig delikat. Ich brauche daher nichts vom Ministerium, sondern von dir persönlich, Conny."

Fudge blickte ihm forschend ins Gesicht, er griff unsicher in seine Umhangtasche nach einem Taschentuch und leckte sich unwillkürlich die Lippen. Ein zwangartiges Leuchten trat aus seinen Augen, als er mir hoher Stimme meinte: „Und das heißt --?"

„Dass die großzügige Spende wieder einmal direkt in deine Geldbörse fließt, das müsste dir doch schon klar sein, Conny."

„Und in welcher Höhe ---?"

„Nicht so eilig, Conny. Mein Anliegen ist diesmal ein wenig delikat, und dein Lohn wird sich nach deiner Leistung richten." Er drückte Fudge in seinen Stuhl und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. „Also hör gut zu: Ich habe ein – hm, privates Interesse an einer Gryffindor-Schülerin namens Hermine Granger."

Fudge blickte erschrocken hoch. „Das ist doch diese Freundin von Harry Potter!"

„Ja, aber darum geht es bei dieser Sache überhaupt nicht. Sie muss heiraten, Conny."

„HEIRATEN?"

„Ja, du weißt schon, weißes Kleid und legitime Kinder."

Fudge sah ihm verwirrt ins Gesicht, wurde dann ein wenig rot und schluckte. „So."

Lucius nickte zufrieden. Besser, man machte seine Beweggründe für Cornelius Fudge so schweinisch wie möglich, dann verstand Fudge sie.

„Und wen soll dieses Mädchen, diese junge Frau heiraten?"

„Meinen alten Freund Severus Snape."

„Warum?"

„Seit wann interessiert Conny sich für etwas anderes als die Höhe seines Bakschisch?"

Übergangslos begann Fudge zu denken.

Lucius konnte das genau an Fudges entrücktem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, denn man brauchte keine Legilimentik, um zu erkennen, dass sein Hirn arbeitete. Wenn man ihn so genau kannte wie Lucius nach ihrer jahrzehntelangen Zusammenarbeit, dann konnte man sogar ganz langsam die eingerosteten Zahnräder in seinem Kopf sich aneinander reiben hören. Seine Augen wanderten dann nach oben in ihre Höhlen und hinterließen das lebergelbe Weiß seiner Augen.

Lucius konnte Fudges Gedanken nicht genau nachvollziehen, aber das war ihm egal, denn schon im nächsten Moment würde Fudge unwillkürlich beginnen, sie in Worten auszudrücken.

Da sinnierte er auch schon:

„Wie wäre es denn, wenn... wenn wir es an den muggelgeborenen Schülerinnen aufhängen? Es gibt ja nicht allzu viele davon in Hogwarts, bei ca. 280 Schülern in Hogwarts und weniger als 10 Muggelgeborenen, davon mehr oder weniger 50 weibliche und das nur für die volljährigen gerechnet, dann komme ich auf... häää..."

Lucius half ihm. „Zwei, Conny."

„Oh, danke. Zwei also. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Miss Granger heraussieben."

„Ist mir doch egal, ob eine andere auch noch zum Handkuss kommt, Conny. Die soll doch Flitwick heiraten.", bemerkte Lucius gleichgültig.

„Also soll ich gleich zwei unter die Haube bringen! Das wird aber teurer!" Der Geifer rann zähflüssig aus Fudges Mundwinkel.

Lucius grinste. „Du wirst schon sehen, was rausspringt, Conny. Sei nicht so maßlos. Mach jetzt lieber das Gesetz." Er sprach mit seidiger Stimme, denn er genoss es, „seinen Conny" an seine unterlegene Position zu erinnern.

Fudge packte seinen gierigen Gesichtsausdruck wieder weg und zog ein wertvolles Pergament und seine schönste Schreibfeder zu sich heran. Er runzelte die Stirne, überlegte kurz und begann dann, das Pergament mit kunstvollen Buchstaben zu füllen.

Schließlich reichte er Lucius sein Werk.

Der las es sich durch und lachte herzlich auf. „Und das soll dir jemand abnehmen, Conny? Bist du dir sicher?"

Fudge wirkte plötzlich selbstsicherer. „Ich mache das schon seit Jahren, Mr Malfoy, vertrauen Sie mir."

„Dir werde ich vertrauen.", murmelte Lucius, gab Fudge das Pergament aber zurück. „Na gut, dann sieh mal zu, dass die Mühlen des Gesetzes zu arbeiten beginnen, Conny."

„War das dann alles?"

„Ja, natürlich.", sagte Lucius gelangweilt. „Ich werde dann mal gehen, Conny."

„Ja, aber-!"

Fudge war aufgesprungen, unschlüssig, ob er Lucius folgen sollte oder nicht.

„Was denn noch, Conny?"

„Was ist denn nun mit –der, äh, Spende?"

„Ich werde wie immer einen ansehnlichen Betrag auf die Konten deiner Kinder überweisen, die nicht deinen Namen tragen. Schönen Gruß an die Frau Gemahlin, Conny."

Damit war Lucius verschwunden.

Fudge starrte auf die zuschlagende Tür.

„Wenn der das nächste Mal wieder ‚Conny' zu mir sagt, dann bringe ich ihn um."


	3. Chapter 3

**Viel Spaß… und lasst uns ruhig mal eine Rückmeldung da… auf so was stehen wir nämlich und dann posten wir wahrscheinlich auch viel schneller!**

Ein neuer Morgen graute und Voldemort betrat das Schlafgemach. Lucius lag bewegungslos, als hätte ihn ein Künstler lasziv drapiert, halb zugedeckt im Bett. Voldemort konnte die Ausdünstungen ihrer beider Lust dieser Nacht trotz der kalten Luft noch immer riechen, als er an das Bett herantrat.

„Ich werde Snape rufen.", sagte er aus sicherer Entfernung. Er wollte sich nicht wieder von Lucius' geballter Erotik einfangen lassen. Er war schon zu sehr von diesem jungen Heißsporn abhängig.

Lucius wachte auf, langsam öffnete er die Augen und räkelte sich. „Gut, Herr, ich werde dann auch kommen."

„Ja, komm, und zieh dir etwas Anständiges an. Ich werde Snape in der ehemaligen Kapelle empfangen."

Voldemort bedachte seinen Geliebten noch mit einem besitzergreifenden Blick und ging dann steifen Schrittes aus dem Raum.

_Zieh dir etwas Anständiges an_, hallte es in Lucius' Kopf nach.

Als wäre er ein unfreier Lustknabe, für den man sich schämte!

Als ob er sich nicht schon genug bemühte, Voldemort zu Gefallen zu sein!

Voldemort liebte es, wenn Lucius sich im Bett über ihn stellte, wenn er ihn in die unterlegene Position drängte, wenn er ihm das Gefühl des Ausgeliefertseins bescherte. Und Lucius wusste genau, wie er ihn um den Verstand bringen konnte, ihn die Kontrolle verlieren lassen konnte.

Doch immer an dem Punkt, wo Lucius sich den Lohn für seine Bemühungen abholen wollte, wo er Voldemort sich gefügig gemacht hatte – da drehte dieser den Spieß um, kämpfte wie ein Verzweifelter, beschimpfte ihn und nahm ihn schließlich mit einer Wut und einem Triumph, dass es Lucius angst und bange werden konnte.

Verdammt, Lucius wollte auch einmal!

Ständig machte er die ganze Arbeit und Voldemort amüsierte sich.

Und dann auch noch „Zieh dir etwas Anständiges an". Das schlug dem Fass wirklich den Boden aus.

Mit ungestillter Wut und frustrierter Sexualität im Bauch schlüpfte Lucius in eine Hose und warf seinen Todessermantel über, das musste ja wohl reichen.

Als er in der ehemaligen Schlosskapelle ankam, stand Severus schon in unterwürfiger Haltung vor dem Steinaltar, hinter dem Voldemort sich aufgebaut hatte. Die Szene hatte etwas unerwartet Frevlerisches, selbst für Lucius, der mit Religion nun wirklich nichts auf dem Hut hatte.

Voldemort beachtete Lucius gar nicht, also stellte der sich in einigem Abstand zwischen ihn und Severus.

„Ich übertrage dir hiermit die Aufgabe, unter deinen Schülerinnen die geeignete Jungfrau ohne Aufsehen zu mir zu bringen. Da ihr Blut bei dem Trank eine große Rolle spielt, wirst du die beste Jungfrau nehmen, die ich finden konnte, sie musste schön, stark, selbstbewusst und klug sein, etwas anderes nehme ich nicht zu mir. Ich will Hermine Granger."

Lucius beobachtete Severus genau. Der hagere Mann stand mit hängenden Schultern und gesenktem Kopf da und meinte mit ergebener Stimme: „Ja, Herr, ich werde alles tun, was Ihr verlangt."

_Das sagt Vorlost auch immer_, dachte Lucius bei sich, _und dann schaue ich wieder durch die Finger. Bei Severus würde mir das nicht passieren. Der könnte sich wehren, soviel er wollte, ich würde ihn einfach mit meiner Kraft zwingen, den schmalbrüstigen Intellektuellen. Und danach würde er sich noch bei mir bedanken, weil ich ihn genommen habe._

„Hör auf zu starren, Malfoy!", rief Voldemort da plötzlich. Erschrocken sah Lucius hoch und in Voldemorts vor besitzergreifender Eifersucht zusammengekniffene Augen.

_So ist das also? Ich darf nicht mal einen Schwächling wie Severus anschauen?_

Die Wut stieg in Lucius hoch, und auch ein diabolisches Bedürfnis, es seinem Geliebten (oder besser Sklavenhalter) zu zeigen.

„Zu Befehl, Herr.", sagte er betont gleichmütig und streifte dann langsam seine Todesserrobe von den nackten Schultern, während er Severus' Augen mit seinem Blick durchbohrte. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge, so wie Voldemort es an ihm liebte, und meinte beiläufig: „Mir scheint, ich werde krank, oder fühlt ihr auch diese Hitze?"

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Voldemort zittern sehen.

„Snape – raus hier! Und ich bringe dich um, das schwöre ich dir, wenn du mir nicht meine Jungfrau bringst! Raus, raus, RAUS!"

Snape zuckte zusammen, verbeugte sich hastig und rannte dann mit flatternden Roben hinaus.

„WIE KONNTEST DU NUR!", brüllte Voldemort, offenbar außer sich vor Wut.

Lucius kam gar nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen.

„DU HAST MICH BETROGEN, DU HAST MICH BLAMIERT, DU HAST MEINE EHRE VERLETZT! Das wirst du mir büßen, Lucius, so wahr ich lebe, du wirst leiden wie noch niemand zuvor! Ich lasse mich nicht betrügen!"

Lucius ignorierte die Angst, die sich seiner bemächtigen wollte. Die Wut war stärker.

„Was soll das, Vorlost? Bin ich dein Eigentum? Ich habe dich nicht betrogen, du hast verdammt noch mal kein Recht, mich wie deinen Besitz zu behandeln!"

Wie ein Dämon stürzte Voldemort sich auf ihn: „Du bist mein Besitz, Lucius, und ich werde dich zerstören, du redloses Unheil!"

Er versuchte, Lucius zu Boden zu stoßen und griff, als ihm dies nicht gelang, in seinem Umhang nach dem Zauberstab.

Doch Lucius zwang seine Hand nach unten und bemächtigte sich mit der anderen grob des Zauberstabs, den er in einem hohen Bogen wegwarf.

„Ich kann dich auch ohne verfluchen!", zischte Voldemort erbost.

„Du wirst es aber nicht tun!", antwortete Lucius und lächelte zynisch. Dann fuhr er mit seinen Händen unter Voldemorts Robe und küsste ihn hart auf den Mund. Mit der Kraft der Wut zerriss er Voldemorts Roben und zog ihn an sich. Er spürte, wie Voldemort den Widerstand aufgab und hörte ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen.

„Du willst dich wieder auf meine Kosten amüsieren, wie?", sagte er rau in Voldemorts Mund hinein und küsste ihn noch einmal brutal. Dann arbeitete er sich mit kräftigen Küssen nach unten und legte mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung Voldemorts Glied frei. Er hörte den Mann über sich laut aufstöhnen, als der raue Stoff seiner Hose über seine Erektion gezerrt wurde.

Die offensichtliche Erregung Voldemorts steigerte seine Wut noch zusätzlich, und er hoffte, dass er sich zurückhalten konnte, Voldemort wirklich etwas anzutun. Er wollte sich heute nur nehmen, was ihm zustand, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Mit leichter Abneigung nahm er das Glied in den Mund und lauschte auf Voldemorts Lustlaute. Plötzlich fühlte er sich an den Schultern nach hinten gedrückt, in der Überraschung konnte er sich nicht widersetzen und wollte es auch gar nicht.

„Lucius!", keuchte Voldemort und packte ihn, um ihn umzudrehen.

Wie jedes Mal wehrte Lucius sich, er warf sich hart auf die Brust des anderen Mannes und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Voldemort zog an seinen Haaren, um ihn zum Aufgeben zu bewegen, doch er hielt den Schmerz aus und zischte deutlich vernehmbar: „Diesmal nicht, Vorlost, ich habe dich gewarnt!"

Damit warf er Voldemort mit einem Schwung auf den harten Steinboden und legte sich auf ihn. Er spürte, wie Voldemort sich befreien wollte, doch er küsste ihn einfach weiter auf den Mund. Es tat so gut, endlich oben zu sein, so gut, dass er sich diesmal durchsetzen würde. Schon lange war er nicht mehr so erregt gewesen.

„Lucius – lass mich!", raunte da Voldemort mit deutlichem Unwohlsein in der Stimme.

„Willst du es etwa nicht?", fragte Lucius und gab ihn tatsächlich kurz frei. Voldemort wollte sich aufrappeln, doch gerade als er Lucius endgültig von sich wegstoßen wollte, widerstand dieser quälend langsam seinem Druck und drehte ihn ebenso um. Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich, meinte Lucius es wirklich ernst? Noch einmal setzte er sich mit aller Kraft zur Wehr, dann fiel er machtlos nach vorne auf den staubigen Boden. Er fühlte, wie sein Oberkörper angehoben und er auf seine Knie gestellt wurde.

Lucius küsste ihn keuchend von hinten auf den Hals.

Voldemort wand sich. „Ich kann dich auch ohne Zauberstab verhexen!"

Mit Grauen hörte er Lucius lachen. „Du tust es nicht!"

Voldemort verließen die Kräfte, seine Arme knickten ein. Unsanft drückte Lucius sie wieder in ihre Position.

Voldemort musste keuchen vor Anstrengung. Plötzlich wurde Lucius' Keuchen lauter, und Voldemort fühlte sein Glied an sein Hinterteil stoßen.

_Mach was! Du verfluchst ihn jetzt einfach, los!_, dachte er, doch er tat nichts. Irgendwie hatte er sich mit der Situation abgefunden.

Völlig unerwartet spürte er einen scharfen Keil sich zwischen seine Pobacken schieben, er schrie auf, fiel nach vorne, doch wurde gleich wieder nach oben gezogen von Lucius' fahrigen Händen. Lucius begann, sich in ihm zu bewegen und Voldemort spürte die Bewegung wie ein Schleifmesser in sich. Er konnte ein leises Wimmern nicht unterdrücken, während Lucius stöhnte und sein Glied massierte.

Irgendwann schrie Lucius auf, fiel kurz über Voldemort zusammen und zog sich dann aus ihm zurück. Verschwitzt und keuchend lehnte er sich gegen den funktionslosen Altar der Kapelle und beobachtete mit wachsender Unruhe das noch mehr erschöpfte Häufchen Elend, das Lord Voldemort war.

„Du kannst mich jetzt töten, Herr.", sagte er nach einiger Zeit.

Voldemort richtete sich langsam auf, erhob sich und bückte sich zu seiner zerrissenen Robe hinunter, die er sich überzog. Trotz allem würdevoll stakste er mit gespreizten Beinen zu seinem Zauberstab und hob auch diesen auf.

Mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand näherte er sich seinem Geliebten, der ihn aufmerksam anstarrte. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass man durch seine zerrissene Robe problemlos in seinen Intimbereich sehen konnte und erwog kurz, ihn zu verdecken. Doch wieso sollte er sich vor Lucius bedecken?

Aufmerksam musterte er Lucius' Gesicht, das erschöpft und schicksalsergeben zurückschaute. Lucius' Züge hatten sich sichtlich geglättet; trotz der offensichtlichen Anspannung, in der er sich befinden musste, schien Lucius so zufrieden wie Voldemort ihn noch nie gesehen hatte.

_Auf meine Kosten_, ging es Voldemort kurz durch den Kopf und er machte sich für den Todesfluch bereit. Doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Lucius mit dem Todesfluch nicht töten würde können, weil er das nicht wirklich wollte.

„Ich werde dich nicht umbringen, Lucius.", sagte er leise.

Im Endeffekt wollte er, dass Lucius sich wohl fühlte, und jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er ihn während der gesamten Zeit ihres Verhältnisses wohl nicht besonders gut behandelt hatte.

Er beobachtete, wie Lucius' Züge sich in Unglauben verzogen. „Wir müssen miteinander reden."

Es kostete ihn einige Überwindung, dies zu sagen, doch Lucius wegzuschicken, erschien ihm noch schwieriger.

Er sah Lucius erleichtert aufatmen und dann den Kopf zustimmend senken.

Von hinter den dicken Türen konnte Severus Snape gedämpfte Laute hören, während er die vergangenen Minuten rekapitulierte.

Ihn fröstelte _(A/N: das ist ein szenisches Perfekt, kein Fehler in der Consecutio Temporum. Und die Walküren sind _keine_ schmalbrüstigen Intellektuellen!)_, als er die nasskalte Kapelle von Voldemorts aktuellem Unterschlupf betrat. Nun, „Unterschlupf" war wohl eine Untertreibung, es handelte sich dabei um ein altes Zaubererschloss irgendwo am Meer, das verlassen worden war, weil eine Renovierung – selbst mit magischen Mitteln – bei weitem anstrengender gewesen wäre als der Umzug in eine neue Burg.

Die Todesser erzählten sich, dass es sich um das Stammschloss der Familie von Voldemorts Mutter handelte, doch Snape gab nicht viel auf die Tratschereien der Todesser. Sie waren ja doch nur Klatschweiber – die aber leider sehr gefährlich waren.

Snape wartete, bis Voldemort ihn ungeduldig zu sich rief, dann ging er mit gesenktem Kopf auf den Altar der Burgkapelle zu.

_Er sieht besser aus_, dachte Snape erschrocken. Tatsächlich wirkte Voldemort plötzlich viel zufriedener und ausgeglichener aus als sonst immer. Wie lange war Snape schon nicht mehr zu ihm gerufen worden? Es konnte nicht einmal einen Monat her sein – genauso lange, wie Voldemort sich nun schon in diesem grauenhaften Schloss versteckte, nur umgeben von Lucius Malfoy.

„Snape. Hast du Neuigkeiten für mich?"

Das klang aber ganz schön gelangweilt heute! Normalerweise freute Voldemort sich mehr über die Neuigkeiten, wahrscheinlich weil er sich mit Pettigrew so langweilte. Lucius war anscheinend eine bessere Gesellschaft…

„Mein Herr, ich kann Euch mitteilen, dass in Hogwarts weiterhin alles nach Plan verläuft. Der alte Narr vertraut mir blind, und ich bin dabei, Potter zu zermürben, damit einen schwachen Gegner abgibt."

„Das machst du sicher mit viel Freude!", sagte Voldemort leise lachend.

Seit wann lachte der Typ? Snape beschloss, sich nicht von Voldemorts neuer Gelassenheit beeindrucken zu lassen.

„Ich erfülle meine Aufgaben immer mit Freude, Herr."

Links von sich hörte er Schritte. Unauffällig drehte er seinen Kopf zu dem Geräusch und erkannte Lucius, wie er mit hochmütigem Gesichtsausdruck die Kapelle betrat und ihn dann herablassend musterte.

_Schau mich nicht so an_, dachte Snape wütend, _als ob du irgendein Recht hättest, ein Urteil über mich abzugeben. Ich habe immer das Gefühl, dass du mir Noten gibst, und das kann ich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, Malfoy! Schau weg, sag ich dir, schau endlich weg, du – Lüstling! _

Peter Pettigrew, dem sonst immer die Aufgabe zugefallen war, Voldemorts Launen ertragen zu müssen, war eine neue Aufgabe zugeteilt worden – angeblich ein Selbstmordkommando, für das Voldemort keinen anderen Todesser abstellen wollte, wie man sich erzählte. Deshalb durfte Snape sich also jetzt von Lucius begaffen lassen.

Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf hörte Snape Voldemort seinen neuesten absurden Plan zur Erlangung der Unsterblichkeit vortragen.

Jungfrau, Trank, das reichte ihm schon als Information. Dieser Plan konnte ja wieder mal nur schief gehen. Bei solchen Tränken ging immer irgendetwas schief.

„Ich übertrage dir hiermit die Aufgabe, unter deinen Schülerinnen die geeignete Jungfrau ohne Aufsehen zu mir zu bringen. Da ihr Blut bei dem Trank eine große Rolle spielt, wirst du die beste Jungfrau nehmen, die ich finden konnte, sie musste schön, stark, selbstbewusst und klug sein, etwas anderes nehme ich nicht zu mir. Ich will Hermine Granger."

Snape spürte, wie die Erkenntnis irgendwo in seinem Magen mit einem dumpfen Geräusch aufschlug. Das war wieder einmal typisch. Musste eigentlich immer er die Arschkarte ziehen? Warum nicht Lucius? Ja wirklich, warum nicht der blonde Schönling?

„Ja, Herr, ich werde alles tun, was Ihr verlangt."

Mehr blieb ihm ja nicht übrig zu sagen.

„Du musst darauf achten, dass sie nicht in der Zwischenzeit von jemand anderem genommen wird, ist dir das klar? Du musst sie in dich verliebt machen, damit sie noch zu meiner Verfügung steht, wenn die Sterne für den Trank günstig stehen."

_Die Sterne! Meine Güte, so ein Trank kann doch gar nicht funktionieren. Das bringe ich meinen Schülern in der zweiten oder dritten Stunde bei. Hat ihm das Trelawney eingeredet?_

Er spürte Lucius' Blick auf sich ruhen. _Hab ich was Falsches angezogen?_, fragte er sich, _oder warum schaut mit der Kerl ständig aufs Revers? _

„Hör auf zu starren!", rief Voldemort.

_Gloria Viktoria, Voldemorts erste gute Tat!_, dachte Snape.

Dann nahm er in seinen Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahr. Da Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit offensichtlich abgelenkt war, wagte auch Snape einen Blick nach oben. Lucius stand völlig nackt - na gut, mit nacktem Oberkörper, aber immerhin nackt! – da und sah ihm herausfordernd in die Augen! Er brabbelte irgendetwas von irgendeiner Hitze.

_Was geht hier vor? Was macht der Kerl, wen will der beeindrucken, mich? Nein! Nein! Nein!_

Alleine der Gedanke, dass Lucius sich an ihn heranmachen konnte, trieb Snape die Grausbirnen über den Kopf.

Und – _Halleluja!_ – erneut war es Voldemort, der ihn rettete. Beinahe panisch hieß er Snape zu verschwinden, was dieser beinahe begeistert tat.

Trotzdem fragte er sich, was nur in Voldemort gefahren war? Dass Lucius sich von Zeit zu Zeit wie ein Idiot benahm, war Snape bekannt, aber dass Voldemort darauf einstieg, das war neu…

**Schon jetzt danke für die lieben Reviews! (oder auch bösen, kritischen, gemeinen, … etc Reviews- wir wollen einfach gerne sehen, wer uns so liest!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Liebe Leser auf ff. net!**

**Die Walküren haben euch sträflich vernachlässigt, und das tut ihnen wirklich leid! Wir haben uns vorgenommen, euch ab jetzt regelmäßig upzudaten, möglichst einmal in der Woche oder häufiger. **

**Wem es immer noch nicht schnell genug geht, kann auf fanfiktion. de gehen und dort nunmehr schon 43 Kapitel lesen, die ganz beeindruckenden Anklang finden!**

**Vielen Dank für die Reviews, die wir hier schon bekommen haben, und viel Spaß mit dem vierten Kapitel!

* * *

**

Snape stürmte in Dumbledores Büro, seine Miene noch finsterer als sonst nach einem Ruf von Voldemort. Dumbledore hatte schon seine Nachtmütze aufgesetzt und gähnte ausgiebig.

„Was gibt's denn, Severus?"

Snape knurrte. „Du meinst, abgesehen davon, dass Lucius mich heute angemacht hat, als wäre ich eine läufige Hündin? DAS war ein Erlebnis für sich, der Kerl hatte das Sperma schon bis hierher stehen!"

Dumbledores Gesicht verzog sich in Ekel. „Severus, das ist nicht die Art Informationen, die ich, äh, brauche! Was hast du denn _erfahren_?"

Snape wurde noch ungehaltener. „Ich habe schon wieder dran glauben müssen! Ausgerechnet ich, hörst du, ich, soll ihm ein Mädchen herbeischaffen!"

„Voldemort?"

„Ja, wem sonst? Lucius ist so schwul wie ein…"

„Lass es, Severus, ja? Und was soll das für ein Mädchen sein?"

„Oh, nichts Besonderes. Eine Jungfrau soll sie sein, schön, stark, klug und was weiß ich! Er hat sich Hermine Granger ausgesucht. Und ich soll sie heiraten und dem Dunklen Lord zuführen!"

„Wofür braucht Voldemort das Mädchen?"

„Für irgendeinen beschissenen Zaubertrank, den ICH wahrscheinlich wieder brauen darf. Als ob ich nicht schon genug zu tun hätte! Pha, Jungfrau heiraten! Wie verhindere ich, dass ihr Blut den Trank zu einem Lebenselixier für den Lord macht?"

Dumbledore erhob sich und ging ans Feuer. „Minerva McGonagall!", rief er, dann steckte er den Kopf hinein, sodass Snape nichts hören konnte. Kurze Zeit später zog er den Kopf wieder heraus und wandte sich Snape zu, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Da Lord Voldemort offenbar Jungfrauenblut für seinen Trank braucht, musst du eben sichergehen, dass Miss Granger zwar als Jungfrau bei ihm ankommt, damit er zufrieden ist, aber dann, wenn du ihr Blut abnimmst, keine mehr ist.", sagte er ruhig.

Snape antwortete: „Gut, aber -- WAS? Albus, wie stellst du dir das vor? Sichergehen, dass sie keine Jungfrau mehr ist? Soll ich ihren Freund mitnehmen zu Voldemort, oder was?"

Dumbledore sah ihn wie ein begriffstutziges Kind von unten her an.

„WAS? Bist du durchgedreht? Entschuldige, Albus, aber ich habe ÜBERHAUPT nicht die Absicht, für die Entjungferung dieser Göre zu sorgen! Bin ich etwa der Bezirksbefruchter vom Dienst, oder was?"

Dumbledore wies mit einem Nicken hinter Snape. Der drehte sich rasch um und wäre fast gegen Hermine Granger geprallt, die ihn – nun ja, verwundert – anstarrte. Ihm wurde klar, dass sie seine Worte gehört haben musste.

„Bin ich denn aller Welts Trottel, ich mache da nicht mit!"

„Nun, Severus, du siehst doch selbst, dass es nicht anders geht. Miss Granger hier ist auf Hogwarts die einzige, die Voldemort haben will, und sie wäre nicht hier, wenn sie nicht einverstanden wäre. Minerva hat sie aufgeklärt."

„N- nicht ganz, Professor!", sagte da Hermine mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass ich… dass Professor Snape…" Sie sah Snape mit verschreckten Augen an.

Snape schnaubte. „Das ist ja wohl ein Witz, oder? Miss Granger, gehen Sie zurück in Ihren Schlafsaal, Sie brauchen diese _Tortur_ selbstverständlich nicht auf sich zu nehmen. Und McGonagall ist eine verschämte alte Jungfer."

Hermine sah ihn mit Horror in den Augen an und wich vor seinem stechenden Blick zurück. Doch sie ging nicht. Stattdessen sagte sie mit leiser Stimme: „Ich w- w- will trotzdem helfen, P- P- Professor, b- b- bitte."

Snape starrte sie fassungslos an und sagte dann tonlos: „Zuerst Lucius und jetzt du, Albus. Gerade von dir hätte ich mir das nicht gedacht. Alle sehen mich nur als Sexobjekt. Ich bin ein Mensch mit Gefühlen, kein Stück Fleisch!"

Und zu Hermine gewandt sagte er: „Und Sie, Miss Granger, können sich den Deal gleich wieder abschminken! Suchen Sie sich gefälligst jemanden in Ihrem Alter fürs erste Mal!"

Er sah, wie Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. Die Tränen zerstörten ihre Schönheit, und trotzdem begriff Snape erst jetzt, warum Voldemort sie ausgewählt hatte. Sie war nicht nur klug und stark, sondern tatsächlich auch schön. Trotzdem würde Snape sich nicht an ihr vergehen!

Er sah sie den Kopf schütteln, sah, wie ihre unfrisierten Locken wild um ihren Kopf schlugen. Er konnte dieses Bild der fliegenden Locken plötzlich plastisch vor Augen sehen, wenn Hermine sich unter ihm winden würde, wenn sie, erschrocken von der eigenen Lust, ihn dennoch nach mehr bitten würde… Entschlossen schüttelte auch Snape den Kopf, das würde nie passieren, soviel war klar!

„Bitte, P- Professor, niemand sieht Sie als Sexobjekt! Wenn das so wäre, wie müsste ich mich dann fühlen? Ich – ich will es aber tun, um den – den Unnennbaren zu stürzen. Wollen Sie das denn nicht?"

Snape konnte es nicht glauben, er schwankte innerlich! Er überlegte tatsächlich ernsthaft, ob er diese Aufgabe erfüllen sollte oder nicht!

„Sodom und Gomorra!", seufzte er unter halb geschlossenen Lidern.

„Nein, Professor, es ist nicht schlecht, es ist für einen hohen Zweck! Bringen Sie das Opfer, bin ich denn so – schrecklich?"

„Nein!", rief er, überrascht, dass sie so etwas denken konnte, nach all den Gedanken, die er gerade erfolglos versuchte aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Er war gerade bei der möglichen Farbe ihrer Brustwarzen angelangt (ausgehend von dem Rot ihrer Lippen), als er sich endlich fing und ihr scharf entgegenzischte: „Es tut nichts zur Sache, ob Sie schrecklich sind oder nicht, und es geht Sie überhaupt nichts an, ob ich als Sexobjekt gesehen werde oder nicht! Nehmen Sie es einfach zur Kenntnis, dass Sie, so oberschlau Sie auch sein mögen, heute die Welt noch nicht retten können! Vielleicht morgen oder übermorgen, aber tun Sie auf jeden Fall etwas gegen Ihren – _Zustand_, sonst bleibt es an mir hängen!"

Sie schnappte nach Luft, und Snape drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und verließ das Büro. Das Bild von Hermines rundem, geöffnetem Mund beherrschte seine Gedanken bis zu seinen Gemächern, wo er es endlich aus seinem Kopf hinausprügelte, nur um es wenig später in einer tieferen Region wiederzufinden…

In diesem Moment hasste er sein männliches Dasein!

Hermine drehte sich indes ahnungslos zu Professor Dumbledore um.

Der sah ihr prüfend in die Augen. „Fühlen Sie sich wirklich bereit, Voldemort auf dieser Ebene zu bekämpfen, Hermine?"

Sie nickte heftig, wurde sich dann seines Blickes bewusst und senkte errötend ihre Augen. „Aber was soll ich denn machen, wenn Professor Snape nicht mitmacht?"

Dumbledore beugte sich zu ihr vor. „Kind, ich käme sonst nie auf die Idee, einer Schülerin so etwas zu sagen, aber… besondere Anlässe… Hermine, Sie sind die einzige, die Professor Snape umstimmen kann. Sie haben ihn gerade eben schon ein wenig nervös gemacht, wenn Sie das noch einmal schaffen könnten… vielleicht erklärt er sich dann bereit…"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich nur kurz in Unverständnis, dann begriff sie. Das war eine haarige Angelegenheit, sie war zwar nicht naiv, aber einem Professor Snape nahe genug zu kommen, um ihn für sie zu interessieren—

Und überhaupt, wie machte man das?

Egal, ihr würde etwas einfallen, irgendwann, irgendwo! Sie reckte ihr Kinn nach vor. „Ja, Professor, ich werde Professor Snape überreden!", sagte sie, bevor sie erneut errötete und nach einem hastigen Gruß nach draußen verschwand.

Wenn es schon so aufregend war, solche Dinge nur anzudeuten, wie musste es dann in Wirklichkeit _sein_? Sie würde es ja bald erfahren…

Ihren ganzen Mut zusammennehmend, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Es klopfte an seiner Tür, nicht gerade ein alltäglicher Ton. Aber auch nicht so selten, dass es ganz ausgeschlossen gewesen wäre.

Brummend erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel und schlenderte zur Tür.

Als er sah, wer an seine Tür geklopft hatte, hätte er am liebsten die Tür schreiend wieder ins Schloss geschmissen.

„Was wollen Sie, Miss Granger?" Er klang genervt.

„Hermine.", sagte sie ruhig.

„Was!", fragte er.

„Hermine, Severus.", klärte sie ihn auf.

„Professor Snape.", korrigierte er.

„Gut, dass wir einmal drüber gesprochen haben.", sagte Hermine und sich drängte an ihm vorbei in seine Räume.

„Was soll das?" Er war mehr als irritiert.

„Du sagtest Granger, ich sagte Hermine und Severus, worauf du dann Professor Snape geantwortet hast. Es ist nicht leicht zu verstehen, aber ich vermute, dass es sich um eine Begrüßung gehandelt hat?"

Severus Snape glaubte einen Irrwicht vor sich zu haben, sie war eine Schülerin und eigentlich sollte sie vor Angst zittern. War es Gryffindormut oder war sie lebensmüde?

In Dumbledores Büro hatte sie gestottert und wirkte nicht sehr selbstbewusst.

„Wo wir das geklärt haben, zeig mir bitte wo ich meine Sachen hinstellen kann.", sagte sie, sie stand jetzt mitten im Raum, in seinem Raum, und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Sie erlauben mir eine kleine Unsicherheit, was ihre Anwesenheit in meinen Räumen betrifft." Severus verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und wartete auf ihre Antwort.

„Hat dich Dumbledore nicht gerade informiert, Severus?"

„Professor Snape."

„Willst du dieses Spielchen denn noch lange spielen, Severus? Oder stehst du darauf, wenn wir uns auch in anderen Situationen mit SIE anreden?"

Sie drehte sich einfach um und begann die an diesen Raum anschließenden Türen zu öffnen, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen wo sie was finden würde.

„Albus? Was ist mit Albus?"

„Er wollte es dir schonend beibringen, so wie ich es verstanden hab. Wir sollen das Wochenende zusammen verbringen, um uns besser kennen zu lernen. Also sagst du mir jetzt, wo ich das Bad und das Schlafzimmer finde, oder soll ich weiter suchen?"

„Unterstehen Sie sich, ... du dich, warum, warum tut er das, er tut es immer, ohne mich zu fragen." Severus ließ sich in einen seiner beiden Sessel plumpsen die vor seinem Kamin standen.

„Ich denke, er weiß, dass deine Weitsicht über deine Bedenken siegen werden. Es ist für mich nicht weniger erschreckend als für dich. Es ist nicht gerade der Wunschtraum, den ich habe, wie mein erstes Mal aussehen sollte." Hermine war bei ihren Worten in den anderen Sessel geplumpst und starrte jetzt genau wie er in die Flammen.

„Sie sehen auch nur das, was Sie... du sehen willst, einen abscheulichen, mürrischen, zynischen Zaubertranklehrer, der jede Drecksarbeit machen muss."

„Du machst es einem auch nicht leicht, hinter dein Äußeres zu schauen."

„Man hält mich für den Prügelknaben, ich muss alles machen, ich muss spionieren, ich muss mich um Potter kümmern, und ich muss Granger entjungfern. Ob ich will oder nicht, mich fragt keiner. Degradiert zu einem Lustobjekt, es ist so erniedrigend." Er stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände, und seufzte aus tiefster Seele.

Hermine ließ sich in ihrem Sessel nach hinten sinken, wartete einen Moment, bis sich Severus wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, dann sagte sie sehr ruhig:

„Du bist ein armer Kerl, wirklich, ein ganz armer Kerl. Niemand fragt dich, was du gerne machen möchtest. Du bist freundlich, verständnisvoll, und beliebt bei den Schülern. Selbstverständlich reißen sich alle Mädchen dieser Schule darum von dir defloriert zu werden. Gerade bei den Gryffindors stehen sie schon Schlange. Es muss ein schweres Los sein, ein Sexobjekt zu sein. Was ich durchaus verstehen kann, wenn ich mir dein attraktives und ansprechendes Äußeres anschaue. Und es wird sicherlich auch für dich eine unbeschreibliche Überwindung kosten, mit mir ins Bett zusteigen, wo ich doch sicherlich in deinen Augen das Letzte bin."

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst. Nur weil du mal in einem oder zwei Büchern geblättert hast, in dem etwas zu dem Thema stand, musst du nicht meinen, auch die Praxis zu beherrschen. Theorie und Praxis klaffen meilenweit auseinander, Fräulein Besserwisserin. Und wenn du Erfahrung hättest, wäre mir diese Phrase erspart geblieben, weil du dann gar nicht hier sitzen würdest."

„Oh natürlich, du kannst auf jahrelange intensive Studien zurückgreifen. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Bei dir stehen sie ja sonst Schlange, wie sagtest du doch so passend: Bezirksbefruchter."

„Raus hier, das muss ich mir nicht anhören." Severus kämpfte mit seiner Fassung, hatte dieses Gespräch wirklich stattgefunden? Würde Albus es tatsächlich durchziehen? Und würde er tatsächlich Hermine Granger die Besserwisserin entj... er wagte es nicht zu denken. Der Gedanke war weniger abstoßend, als er es sich selber zugestehen wollte, schon im Büro des Direktors hatte er eindrucksvoll bemerkt, dass Hermine seine körperlichen Reflexe ansprach.

Er hasste es in diesem Moment, biologischen Abläufen unterworfen zu sein.

Eine gute Tasse Tee, ein Buch und einen kalte Dusche würden ihn wieder vernünftig werden lassen.

Er wollte gerade nach dem Hauselfen rufen als sein Blick auf Hermine fiel.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mir etwas Nachhilfe in der Praxis geben würden. Ich meine, nur so ein bisschen theoretische Praxis."

„Du redest Unsinn, es ist unlogisch was du redest." Er schluckte trocken als er ihre Zunge beobachtete, wie sie sich ihre Lippen befeuchtete.

„Dann werde ich dir zeigen, was ich weiß, Severus, und du sagst mir, wo ich noch Defizite habe." Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, begann Hermine sich ihre Schulrobe aufzuknöpfen. Dann zog sie sie Zentimeter für Zentimeter von ihren Schultern. Dann griff sie an ihren Hinterkopf, zog die Haarnadeln heraus. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um ihr Haar aufzulockern. Dann legte sie beide Hände in ihren Nacken, reckte ihre Brust nach vorne und schloss ihre Augen.

Severus wurde unruhig, es gab Schüler, die mussten sich quälen, um zu lernen und es gab Naturtalente, denen alles zuflog. Hermine zählte eindeutig zu der letzteren Kategorie. Sie war ein Naturtalent, oder sie kannte Bücher, die er unbedingt lesen sollte.

Sie kickte jetzt ihre Schuhe unter den Sessel und streifte ihre Strümpfe langsam über ihre Füße. Dann begann sie ihre Bluse zu öffnen. Severus glaube ersticken zu müssen, wenn er jetzt so atmen würde, wie es sein Körper brauchte, um genügend Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu bekommen, würde Hermine hören, dass er nur noch keuchen konnte.

Jetzt fuhr sie mit ihren Händen an ihren Beinen nach oben, um sich dann selber an den Oberschenkeln zu streicheln.

„Ist das so richtig, Severus? Sicher mache ich alles falsch, aber du hast ja noch gar nichts gesagt. Soll ich dir zeigen, was ich glaube richtig heiß ist?" Hermines Stimme hatte sich verändert, sie war dunkler geworden, ihre Augen glitzerten und ihre Wangen waren gerötet.

„Du kannst aufhören, es ist albern, was wir hier machen." Severus Stimme war dagegen etwas schrill geworden.

„Du kennst mich doch, ich will immer das Beste, mit Mittelmäßigkeit gebe ich mich nicht zufrieden."

Mit diesen Worten griff sie hinter sich, um ihren Rock zu öffnen und ihn über ihre Beine zu streifen.

Dann streichelte sie ihre Brüste und schloss dabei wieder ihre Augen.

Severus beschloss, die Reihenfolge in kalte Dusche, Buch allein in einer dunklen Ecke, keinen Tee, vor allem nicht mit Hermine, zu ändern.

Fluchtartig verließ er seinen Sessel und schloss sich türenknallend im Badezimmer ein. Als Hermine das Wasser rauschen hörte, grinste sie und sagte zu sich selbst: „Na bitte, geht doch. Dabei heißt es immer, Organe, die nicht benötigt werden, verkümmern!"

An diesem Abend bekam Hermine Severus nicht mehr zu Gesicht, sie hörte das Klacken des Schlosses zum Schlafzimmer und verbrachte die Nacht selber vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden.

Als Hermine am Sonntagabend Snapes Privaträume verließ, lief sie auf dem Flur in Remus Lupin.

„Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung, was machst du hier?"

„Äh, hm, tja, ich..." Sie überlegte kurz und grinste dann schelmisch. „Ich habe das Wochenende bei Severus verbracht."

Remus grinste verunsichert.

Durch ihren erschrockenen Aufschrei aufgeschreckt, betrat Severus nur in seinem Morgenmantel bekleidet den Flur.

„Was ist denn hier los? Warum sind Sie immer noch nicht weg, war Ihnen die eine Nacht auf dem Boden vorm Kamin denn nicht genug?"

Sie grinste heimtückisch. „Wer könnte von dir jemals genug bekommen?"

Dann warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken und marschierte davon.

Remus sah, interpretierte und schlug zu. Der Schlag traf Severus unvorbereitet mitten aufs Auge.

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig geworden, Lupin? Was soll das?"

„Wir sehen uns morgen unaufgefordert in Dumbledores Büro!", fauchte der nur und rauschte ebenfalls ab.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oojjjjj… Reviews! **

**Danke, ihr lieben, wir freuen uns über jedes Review tierisch!**

* * *

Am Montagmorgen nach dem Gespräch zwischen Lucius Malfoy und Cornelius „Conny" Fudge erhielten Albus Dumbledore einen neuen Gesetzestext aus Fudges Feder, und da Cornelius Fudge nachgedacht hatte, schickte er auch eine Abschrift an Professor Severus Snape.

…

_VERBINDLICHER VORSCHLAG _

_zur Integration von muggelgeborenen unverheirateten weiblichen volljährigen Hexen in Hogwarts im heiratsfähigen Alter_

_Ministerium für Zauberei_

_§ 1 der neuverfassten Gesetzgebung beschließt zur Vereinfachung der Eingliederung von muggelgeborenen unverheirateten weiblichen volljährigen Hexen in Hogwarts im heiratsfähigen Alter (fürderhin als „ledige Subjekte" tituliert) hiermit eine Erleichterung der Ehestandserhebung selbiger lediger Subjekte mit 1. April des laufenden Kalenderjahres (gregorianischer Kalender). _

_§ 2 der neuverfassten Gesetzgebung regelt das eheliche Zusammenkommen der ledigen Subjekte mit den passenden Ehepartnern (wie ihn § 3 ausgeführt werden wird)._

_§ 3 der neuverfassten Gesetzgebung legt hiermit fest, dass als passende Ehepartner für ledige Subjekte folgende Objekte anzusehen sind, nämlich männliche volljährige unverheiratete Zauberer in Hogwarts im heiratsfähigen Alter mit reiner Blutlinie. _

_§ 4 der neuverfassten Gesetzgebung bestimmt den formalen Status des vorliegenden „verbindlichen Vorschlags" als einer einem Gesetz entsprechenden, jedoch vor dem Zaubergamot nicht als solchen verantwortlichen verbindlichen Richtlinie für das Verhalten sämtlicher in die festgelegten Kategorien fallenden Personen und Persönlichkeiten, die aufgrund ihrer informellen Herangehensweise an gesellschaftlich-soziale Notwendigkeiten der Zauberergesellschaft nur als unverbindlicher Vorschlag zu verstehen sein wird._

_§ 5 der neuverfassten Gesetzgebung verordnet die Zustellung von Abschriften des vorliegenden Dokumentes an alle eventuell in den Gültigkeitsbereich vorliegenden verbindlichen Vorschlags fallenden ledige Subjekten (gemäß § 1) und Objekten (gemäß § 3)._

_In Abwesenheit der Vollversammlung des britischen Zaubergamots_

_hochachtungsvoll_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Zaubereiminister, Vorsitzender des Zaubergamots, Ganz Hohes Tier etc etc etc_

…

Zum ersten Mal seit den frühesten Jahren seiner Kindheit hatte Severus Snape wieder das Gefühl, einer an ihn gestellten Aufgabe nicht gerecht zu werden. Warum hatte man_ ihm _dieses Pergament zugesendet?

Nur weil er von Voldemort wusste, welche Aufgabe auf ihn wartete, konnte er sich den Sinn des neuen Gesetzes ausmalen. Wider Willen war er beeindruckt von Fudges Fähigkeit, seine Absichten durch bürokratische Wendungen zu verschlüsseln.

Seufzend machte er sich gleich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore, der garantiert auch so einen Wisch bekommen hatte.

…

Im Büro warteten schon Hermine und Remus.

„Es ist nicht leicht für mich, mit Ihnen zu sprechen und Sie in so etwas einzuweihen, Remus."

Severus lächelte süffisant. „Es ist nämlich gar nicht so, wie du denkst, Remus. Es ist schlimmer."

Albus Dumbledore setzte seine halbmondförmige Brille ab und putzte sie mit einem mit Sternen verzierten Tuch aus seiner Schreibtischschublade. „Ingwerstäbchen?", fragte er in die Runde.

Hermine schüttelte abwesend den Kopf, dann stutzte sie. _Hat er die Zitronendrops endlich angebracht?_

Sie fühlte sich nicht gerade wohl in dem Stuhl vor dem riesigen Schreibtisch.

Gleich neben ihr, auf der rechten Seite, saß Remus Lupin und starrte auf das Ingwerstäbchen in seiner Hand. Auf der anderen, der linken Seite, saß Severus Snape und starrte ernst an einen Punkt, der sich hinter Dumbledore an der Wand befinden musste.

Dumbledore hatte seine Brille wieder auf seiner Nase platziert und sah jetzt wieder auf Remus, der keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, was auf ihn zukommen würde.

„Durch Professor Snape haben wir die Information bekommen, dass Lord Voldemort sich einem Ritual zur Verlängerung seines Lebens unterziehen will, wofür er eine Jungfrau braucht."

„Und ich denke nicht, dass ich ihm dabei helfen kann, oder will.", kicherte Hermine nervös.

Leider lachte kein anderer im Raum und Hermine wurde wieder ernst.

„Voldemort will Miss Granger als Ingredienz für sein Ritual.", erläuterte Dumbledore.

„Das kann er doch nicht wirklich wollen, ich meine, woher kennt der Kerl das arme Mädchen? Wie kommt er gerade auf Hermine? Es gibt jede Menge Mädchen in Slytherin, die sich sicher gerne zu einer Blutspende überreden lassen." Remus war nahe davor zu hyperventilieren.

„Beruhigen Sie sich,", sagte Snape ungehalten, „atmen Sie langsam ein und aus, Sie müssen sich noch einiges anhören. Und legen Sie das Ingwerstäbchen endlich weg, Sie beschmieren Ihren Umhang."

Er lehnte sich zurück und erteilte mit einer gelangweilt-huldvollen Handbewegung Dumbledore wieder das Wort.

Der Direktor druckste etwas herum und sah dann hilfesuchend zu Snape, der seine Augenbrauen in altbekannter Weise nach oben zog, sich etwas zur Seite wendete, um Remus ansehen zu können, und dann sagte:

„Der Lord erwartet Miss Granger in unbeschädigtem Zustand. Deshalb soll ich sie ehelichen und dann in seine Hände geben."

Er legte seine Fingerspitzen zusammen, um seinen Händen etwas zu tun zu geben. Lupin sah von einem zum anderen und fragte dann zweifelnd:

„Hab ich das richtig verstanden, du sollst Hermine, ... ich meine Miss Granger heiraten? Und sie dann an Voldemort übergeben, der sie für das Ritual seiner Unsterblichkeit braucht."

„Ja." Snapes Antwort war sehr kurz.

„Wie? Einfach ja? Wie stellst du dir das vor?" Lupin war immer lauter geworden.

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf zwischen den sprechenden Männern hin und her wie bei einem Tennismatsch. Dumbledore ebenso.

„Ich heirate sie und liefere sie aus. Was verstehst du daran nicht, Lupin?"

„Stell dich doch nicht so blöde an, du weißt doch genau, was dann mit Hermine geschieht."

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit _nicht_ an den Lord verliert.", sagte Snape. Lupin war rot im Gesicht.

Hermine setzte sich ein bisschen gerader hin und sagte: „Darf ich auch mal etwas dazu sagen!"

„Nein!", fauchte Snape.

„Nein!", fauchte Lupin ebenfalls.

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln und lehnte sich wieder zurück, um den beiden Streithähnen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„So hast du dir das also gedacht! Das sieht dir wieder ähnlich, das kann nur einem hinterhältigen Slytherin einfallen." Lupin schnaubte verächtlich.

„Was willst du mir wieder unterstellen? Wenn du wieder mal eine bessere Idee hast, dann sag sie doch, wir sind alle schon ganz gespannt, nur zu." Snape verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und wirkte jetzt trotzig.

„Warum nimmst du nicht ein anderes Mädchen, warum muss es Hermine sein?"

„War das alles, das ist ja wieder eine Glanzleistung von dir, Lupin. Ist es bei, oder mit, einem anderen Mädchen weniger verwerflich? Oder haben wir mal wieder erst geredet und dann nachgedacht?" Snape tropfte fast vor Boshaftigkeit.

Lupin blies seine Wangen auf und rang mit den Worten, scheinbar wollte ihm wirklich kein Argument einfallen. Dann sagte er voller Zorn: „Und wie willst du es verhindern, willst du dich selber drum kümmern? Musst du schon zu solchen Mittel greifen, um endlich eine Frau zu bekommen?"

„Nein, mein Guter, ich richte mich nur nach Recht und Gesetz. Miss Granger und ich werden Liebe nicht einmal heucheln müssen."

Mit diesen Worten reichte er Lupin das Pergament, das er zuvor von Fudge erhalten hatte. Dumbledore reichte Hermine ein anderes Exemplar. Während die beiden es lasen, klappte ihnen der Unterkiefer nach unten.

Hermine war feuerrot, sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Seiten und stellte sich auf, um so zwischen den beiden Männern zum stehen zu kommen.

„Hier geht es doch um höhere Ziele, wenn das meine Bestimmung sein sollte, werde ich sie erfüllen. Harry erduldet auch alles, um die Welt von Voldemort zu befreien, ohne sich zu beschweren." Dumbledore nickte ihr freundlich zu, Snape rollte mit den Augen.

„So schlimm sind die Aussichten, meine Frau zu werden, ja auch nicht." nuschelte er dann beleidigt.

Dumbledore verteilte Teetassen und hoffte, dass sich die Anwesenden bei einem Schlückchen Tee beruhigen würden, um das Gespräch sachlich fort zu setzen.

Snape war immer noch beleidigt und Hermine konnte es nicht unterlassen, ihn ständig aus den Augenwinkeln zu beobachten. Er sah gar nicht schlecht aus, wenn man sich erst mal die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihn sich genauer anzusehen.

_Wenn er erst mal sein Haar gewaschen hätte und versuchen würde zu lächeln, würde er mir fast gefallen_, dachte sie. Hermine drehte die Teetasse in ihrer Hand und lächelte, das Ganze hatte auch etwas Positives, denn niemand mehr würde zu ihr sagen können, sie würde als alte vertrocknete Jungfer enden, nur weil sie Tage in der Bibliothek verbrachte.

Hermines Gedanken drifteten ab in eine andere Welt, sie hörte nur noch am Rande zu. Sie war mit viel wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt.

Hatte Severus, _ich werde jetzt Severus zu ihm sagen_, wohl schon viele Erfahrungen mit Frauen? Wie sah er wohl unter seiner Robe aus? _Oh ich liebe es, wenn Männer einen Waschbrettbauch haben und wenn sie Boxershorts tragen_, Hermine kicherte wieder und trank ihren Tee aus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wir sind soooo glücklich über die vielen positiven Rückmeldungen, bitte macht weiter so, das richtet uns immer auf!**

**Ja, Lupin empfindet etwas für Hermine – auf eine sehr unschuldige Art und Weise! Lasst euch überraschen…**

**Diesmal kommt die erste richtige „Bombe", hehe. **

**Nochmal danke für das Feedback, weiter so und VIEL SPASS!

* * *

**

+ ooo +

Missmutig stand Lucius an einem Fenster von Voldemorts Festung und starrte hinaus. Er zitterte, doch er wusste, dass er sofort zu schwitzen beginnen würde, wenn er sich wieder ins Bett legen würde.

Diese schreckliche Burg machte ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes krank.

Ihm war übel. Speiübel. Er hatte in dieser Nacht mindestens fünfmal erbrechen müssen, jetzt war er müde und hungrig, traute sich aber nicht, auch nur einen Bissen zu essen. Es würde ohnehin gleich wieder rauskommen.

Wie gut, dass Vorlost ihn nicht so sah, er hätte keine abschätzigen Blicke ertragen.

Seit ihrem „Streit" – Lucius zog es vor, es so zu nennen – hatten sich die beiden nicht mehr gesehen. Lucius war stillschweigend in ein anderes Zimmer umgezogen und Voldemort hatte ihn nie gerufen.

Wie würde es wohl weitergehen?

Eine neue Welle der Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch, mittlerweile hatte er das Gefühl, als kehre sich das Innere seines Magens nach außen. Angewidert spuckte er die schleimige Magensäure aus, die er in Ermangelung eines anderen Mageninhalts erbrach.

In seinem Bauch begann es zu rumoren. Na prima, würde er jetzt auch noch Bauchweh bekommen, Durchfall, Verstopfung und wie sie alle hießen?

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen starrte er hinaus in die kalte Nacht-----

Und dann sah er es.

Ein kleines, schwarzgelocktes Engelchen, das mit einem seligen Lächeln im Gesicht in der Luft schwebte, bekleidet mit einem wallenden Lendenschurz und zwei völlig unproportional kleinen Flügelchen.

_ICH WERDE VERRÜCKT!_, schrie Lucius in Gedanken und starrte das Engelchen an. Da flog es sanft ein wenig tiefer, und hielt über einer für Lucius sehr bekannten Szene: Er und Vorlost, sich in tiefer Hingabe vereinigend. Vorlost küsste gerade zärtlich seinen Nacken, er selbst hatte einen entrückten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Das Engelchen setzte sich auf Lucius' Rücken und streichelte dessen Haar sowie Vorlosts Gesicht.

_Was will das Ding da?_, fragte sich Lucius erschrocken, denn eine unmögliche, eine vollkommen absurde, eine absolut blödsinnige Ahnung drängte sich ihm auf…

Wenn er nicht alles falsch interpretierte…

Wenn er seinem Instinkt trauen konnte…

„VOOORLOOOST!"

Kaum eine Minute nach Lucius' verzweifeltem Schrei wurde die Tür zu seinem Schlafgemach aufgerissen und ein reichlich erschrockener Voldemort stürzte herein.

„Lucius! Was ist passiert?"

„Ich--- ich kriege-"

Voldemort war auf Lucius zugestürzt und hatte ihn an den Schultern gepackt.

Jetzt bemerkten beide die Situation, in der sie sich befanden. Sie hatten sich wochenlang nicht gesehen, waren sich aus dem Weg gegangen, hatten jeder für sich an den Erlebnissen zu beißen gehabt. Nun standen sie sich gegenüber, beide aufgelöst, und wussten plötzlich nicht mehr, wie sie sich dem anderen gegenüber verhalten sollten.

Schließlich ließ Voldemort von Lucius ab und tat einen Schritt zurück.

„Was kriegst du, Lucius?"

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und kämpfte seine Tränen zurück. „Vorlost, es tut mir so leid, was ich dir angetan habe!"

„Was hast du -- ach, ja…", machte Voldemort erinnernd. „Lucius, ich habe nachgedacht. Du hast mich gedemütigt und erniedrigt. Und du hast mir wehgetan. Aber du hattest das Recht dazu."

„Was?", keuchte Lucius ungläubig. „Ich habe dich vergewaltigt, wie konnte ich das Recht _dazu_ haben?"

Voldemort senkte schuldbewusst seine Augen, er war plötzlich sehr verlegen.

„Wenn ich daran denke, dass du das immer durchmachen musstest… ich wollte dir nie so wehtun, Lucius, ich habe nur an mich gedacht."

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, wenn man es gewöhnt ist.", meinte Lucius und senkte ebenfalls die Augen. „Und wenn der andere acht gibt."

Die Tränen kamen ihm schon wieder hoch. War das auch ein Anzeichen---? Nein, er würde sich jetzt nicht verrückt machen lassen, er würde Vorlost fragen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Er würde ihm helfen können, er war der größte Zauberer seiner Zeit.

Voldemort ergriff erneut seine Schultern. „Lass es uns vergessen."

„Vergessen?"

„Ja. Ich glaube, es war für uns beide eine wichtige Erfahrung, aber jetzt hat es keine Bedeutung mehr. Lass mich dich umarmen, Lucius."

Lucius sah mit hoffnungsvollen Augen zu Voldemort auf. Immerhin würde er nicht alleine sein mit--- Nein! So etwas gar nicht denken, solange es nicht Gewissheit war! Gar nicht denken…

Sie versanken in einer tiefen Umarmung, die beide genossen.

„Lucius – warum hast du nach mir gerufen?"

„Ich hab solche Angst, Vorlost.", nuschelte Lucius in Voldemorts Nachtrobe.

Beruhigend strich ihm Voldemort durchs Haar. „Sag es mir."

Lucius löste die Umarmung und setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Ich habe etwas gesehen. Draußen vor dem Fenster. Ein kleiner Engel setzte sich auf uns, als wir gerade miteinander – schliefen."

Nach einiger Zeit fragte Voldemort: „Hattest du sonst auch öfters Halluzinationen?"

„Du glaubst also nicht, dass es-"

„Was soll es denn bedeuten?"

Lucius fühlte sich mit einem Mal erleichtert. Er war ja auch wirklich dumm gewesen… schließlich war er ein Mann! – Trotzdem, woher kam dann seine Sicherheit?

Plötzlich weiteten sich Voldemorts Augen. „Nein! Lucius, nein! Sag mir, hast du das wirklich gesehen? Willst du mich nicht veralbern?"

Stumm schüttelte Lucius den Kopf.

„Das ist ja…" Voldemort ging mit großen Schritten durch das Zimmer.

„W- was ist es?"

„Lucius, in einigen sehr seltenen Fällen können auch Zauberer Kinder empfangen. Es passiert sehr selten und wird als ein Geschenk der Götter bezeichnet. Und das Anzeichen dafür ist eine Vision, wie du eine hattest."

„Auweia."

Irritiert ob dieses untypischen Ausdrucks starrte Voldemort auf Lucius hinab. „Wie auch immer, wir müssen jetzt sofort alles vorbereiten. Weißt du, was so ein Kind braucht? Kannst du damit umgehen, oder soll ich Bücher besorgen lassen? Ich werde sofort Snape sagen, dass er sich einlesen soll, wie so eine Geburt vor sich geht!"

„Nicht Severus!"

„Ach was, Snape ist der hellste Kopf unter meinen Gefolgsleuten, der soll…"

„Nein, ich will nicht, dass er es weiß!"

„Nein? Aber Lucius, er wird es sowieso erfahren, ebenso wie alle anderen! Also, was brauchen wir noch, ah, eine Amme vielleicht, wir könnten diese Hermine Granger nehmen, die Snape mir bringt…"

„Nein, ich will das nicht, Vorlost!"

„Wassss willst du nicht?"

Lucius blickte verzweifelt vor sich hin. Er war vollkommen überrumpelt worden.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sieh mal, bis vor einer halben Stunde hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass ich überhaupt ein Kind bekommen könnte, und jetzt sollen es plötzlich alle erfahren und du willst eine Amme besorgen und Severus einweihen und… und… Vorlost, ich bin mir nicht sicher… ob… ob…"

Er schluchzte. Voldemort sah ihn verständnislos an. „Was bist du dir nicht sicher?"

„Ob – ich es will."

Er konnte sehen, wie Voldemort schluckte, dann die Schultern entschlossen straffte und mit fester Stimme sagte: „Lucius, da hast du nichts zu sagen. Ich werde auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass ein unschuldiges Kind noch vor der Geburt getötet wird, schon gar nicht mein eigenes. Das Leben ist heilig, merk dir das!"

„Das sagst du!"

„Ja, natürlich! Warum fragst du?"

„Du- du- du hast sicher schon viele unschuldige Kinder auf dem Gewissen!"

Voldemorts Gesicht verdüsterte sich leicht. „Das war für die Sache! Wir werden auf jeden Fall für unser Kind nur das Beste tun, ist das klar? --- Ach ja, wir müssen auch Bücher über Kindererziehung besorgen!"

„Ich habe schon ein Kind, Vorlost, das wird nicht nötig sein."

„Und du erzählst mir ständig, wie missraten das Bürschchen ist. Nein, da verlasse ich mich lieber auf gute, alte Zaubererliteratur. Was isst eigentlich so ein Kind? Wie groß ist es am Anfang ungefähr? Braucht es gleich ein eigenes Zimmer oder können wir es auch für die erste Zeit irgendwo liegen lassen?"

„_Irgendwo?_" Lucius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, ging dann aber nicht näher darauf ein. „Ach, Vorlost, wie wär's und wir besprechen das später einmal?"

„Bist du müde? Hungrig? Brauchst du etwas? Soll ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

„Nein, Vorlost, ich muss schon selbst damit klarkommen. Aber einen Kuss könntest du mir geben."

Voldemort sah ihn zweifelnd an, dann senkte er langsam und behutsam seine Lippen auf Lucius'. Der wollte den Kuss intensivieren, doch Voldemort zog sich sofort zurück.

„Schadet das nicht dem Kind?"

„Nein!"

„Wir sollten trotzdem zuerst jemanden fragen, nicht dass wir etwas falsch machen. Ich muss mich darum kümmern, dass Bücher gebracht werden…"

„Na schön, dann kümmere du dich um die Bücher und ich lege mich noch ein wenig hin und leide."

„Du leidest? Was hast du, mein Schatz?"

„Ach, Vorlost, lass mich einfach, ja?"

„Ich will aber wissen, wie es dir geht, wenn es dir nicht gut geht, schadet das sicher dem Kind, sag mir, was dich bedrückt, ich möchte dir helfen!"

„Nein. Vorlost, alles ist gut, könntest du bitte jetzt ein paar Bücher besorgen, sonst weiß ich nicht, ob ich noch die Toilette benutzen darf oder nicht, wo ich doch ein Kind bekomme."

„Ja.", machte Voldemort besorgt, „Es muss wirklich alles bedacht sein… Ich werde die Bücher bringen lassen, erhol dich gut, mein Schatz!"

Damit stürmte Voldemort hinaus.

Lucius starrte für eine Weile stumpf vor sich hin.

Womit hatte er das verdient?

Seufzend warf er sich nach hinten und versuchte, noch ein wenig zu schlafen.


End file.
